My Glee Club Family By Finn Hudson
by Emily-gleek-otaku-princess
Summary: AU. Finn's bio on everyone in Glee club. it mostly mentions some other people but it's mostly the original 12. I had to stay up late one night and was bored so this came up cause I was think of my English class and if something like this was actually an assignment
1. Rachel

**Name: Rachel Berry **

Rachel my girlfriend from high school. My first real love I think. Rachel was always different from everyone else. Head held high pride in her eyes and her million watt smile on her face. I hated when that smile went away especially when I was the cause of it. Like that day at the train station I think that was the climax of our relationship when I sent her away to fallow her dreams, and now Rach is on Broadway staring in the revival of "Funny Girl" her dream come true I've seen the show twice opening night and a week ago. She was perfect, stunning, and beautiful as ever but I bet she had already moved on from me so I try to as well we tried dating after high school but that didn't really work out so much. I still love Rachel and may always will the words she said to me when she finally ended us was "you were my first love and I want more than anything for you to be my last" and so do I but that dream kind of dyed when she announced that she was dating Brody Weston. I never did like that guy but I guess that's because I was jealous. Kurt always said there was nothing to be jealous about but I always thought he was lying to me.

**Me no own Glee didn't you know that cause if I did there would be Finchel same bat time same bat channel. Lol who knows that one bet none of you do **


	2. Puck

**Name: Noah (Puck) Puckerman**

Puck was my best friend since forever well that is until sophomore year when he slept with my girlfriend no not Rachel I would die if that happened and you'll know why in a second. Puck slept with my then girlfriend Quinn. Quinn got pregnant and told me it was mine at first I believed her cause I was never that smart. Somehow everyone in glee club found out about who was the baby's daddy but I didn't know that and nitger did Rachel so once she found out she came right to me and that's when all hell broke loose. I couldn't look at him without wanting kill him and I couldn't be in the same room as her without crying like a little girl so I didn't compete in sectionals. Or so I thought my glee couch Mr. Schue was suspended from commotion so he found me at the school the day of sectionals. Mr. Schu always gave the best pep talks so I made it to sectionals but I could never feel the same about either one of them. The thing is I got back together with Quinn the next year and me and Puck kind of always had each other's backs no matter what. Hey bros before hoes right.

**Still don't own glee and I really am surprised that I wrote that line but it fit oh well **


	3. Quinn

**Name: Quinn Fabray**

Quinn she was cool I guess but she was always mean and talked down to me. She also yelled a lot sometimes I thought it was because the pregnancy thing but no she was just always mean and bitchy. Quinn was head Cheerio witch were the cheerleaders' at school and I was the quarter back the perfect all American couple. Popular good looking or at least that's what I thought, Everything everyone wanted Quinn insisted that we should go out in the first place cause she told me we were meant for each other. now like I said before not so smart. I was basically a yes man with a label ya know. But thank god for Mr. Schu he got me into glee and I met Rachel and then I was free yeah right. I started dating Quinn again after Rachel cheated on me. I wanted to fix things with me and Quinn so that sort of was the reason I got back together with her. We broke up after Couch Sylvester's sister's funeral before our first try at nationals. I learned that whoever Married Lucy Quinn Fabray I owe you the tip of my hat because somehow you dug through all that mean and found what I was looking for that perfect green eyed girl that was hiding all along.

**Still don't own glee now if you noticed someone keeps popping up can you guess who and if this becomes really stupid I'm just writing this out of nothing and I'm trying to do Finn justice so if there tips you want to give so that this can be better please tell me**


	4. Santana

**Name: Santana Lopez**

Santana probably the biggest bitch I have ever met. I mean she had her nice moments but they were rare like every thousand years rare but she was only like that cause she didn't want people to judge her they still did but they were just too scared to admit it to anyone. But there was always one person who brought out the best in Santana and that was her girlfriend Brittany. San may have done a lot of guys over the years but in senor year she finally came out of the closet and admitted that she was a lesbian and was in love with Britt. Before anyone even Santana knew about her love for girls she was my first and I thought I would feel something after it but there was nothing cause it didn't mean anything it didn't even feel real. Rachel though everything with her was real and when San announced a year later that we did it Rach went nuts she was so sad and self-concise that she resorted to cheating on me with Puck and she knew how much it hurt the first time with Quinn so that's what hurt the most.

I heard that San and Britt had broken up when I was teaching at McKinley but you couldn't tell the difference Brittany was still that happy go lucky girl that always skipped down the hall thinking about whatever she thought about. I think they got back together over the summer and adopted a little girl I can only imagine how she would turn out

**Still don't own glee do you know who keeps popping up it's pretty obvious but you know hope you like it I'm gonna keep going C: **


	5. Brittany

**Name: Brittany S. Pries **

Britt always thought she was related to Britney Spears cause they had the same name. I always found her childish ways cute but they got complicating most of the time she'd be talking about one thing and then a random thing would come out next and because of Brittany I now know that dolphins are just gay sharks never knew that. Britt was another girl that I dated but she was more into Santana than me and they were only using me to make Rach jealous I felt bad cause that only drove her closer to Jesse St. Jackass. Brittany was one of the best dancers in the New Directions besides Mike they helped Mr. Schue coronagraph the routines for computations like Regionals and Nationals and they had to be "Finn-proof" cause I can't dance for the life of me. But Brittany has always been like a little sister to me and life without her isn't the same.

**Still don't own anything and really wish I did and that person popped up again I don't know why I keep asking you guys who it is cause well it's obvious it's me I mean her name is in my username so yeah tootles C:**

**PS. I like to think Finn and Brittany as friends so that kinda fouled the chapter any way love yas bye**


	6. Kurt

**Name: Kurt Hummel **

Kurt is my step brother and I guess the guy I go to when I have problems he doesn't really judge me that much but when he does it's only cause we both agree that I really stepped in it. Kurt and I are pretty close now that time has gone by but at the beginning things weren't so smooth I mean you kinda get a little paranoid when your gay roommate has a crush on you but when I called him those names I felt bad hence time I really stepped in it but Rachel really helped me fix that one by helping me make that dress thing everyone made jokes about how it looked like a shower curtain when it actually was me and Rachel laughed over that for a week. But that was years ago and Kurt has gotten over it I still go to visit him in New York all the time but it feels a little wired I mean New York is awesome and stuff but I feel like I just don't fit there but maybe someday I will but for now Glee club is where my place is.

**Still don't own glee if I did there would be more Finchel and less donkey face aka Brody *Rinses out mouth for saying his name* any way that is the chapter if there is anyone you think I may be missing or want me to do let me know I pre right the chapters so just PM me and I will hop right to it love you all and see ya next week C:**


	7. Artie

**Name: Artie Abrams**

Artie was the best he never let the being popular or unpopular thing go to his head he kinda was just the go with the flow kinda guy. But still the kid did everything jazz band, AV club, football, glee, even directed two school musicals I helped with the second one cause well my life was hell then. Artie really never let his wheel chair get in the way of him doing stuff but there were times where he felt down about it but in the end it helped him grow in ways like one time we did a song where we danced in wheel chairs yes it is actually possible but it was really hard I didn't get how he could do it every week. There was this one time in my senior year that something came up and only he cloud help with it, it was when Quinn got hit by a car on her way to my and Rachel's wedding well the first one second one didn't go so well too but that's another story, anyway Quinn had damage to her spinal cord so she had to be in a wheel chair just like Artie but I think in a way he inspired her to see that even if she didn't walk again then she could still do things.

**Still don't own glee but oh well and yes another chapter and she was in it yet again I don't know why I keep asking you guys to guess but I guess it's just cause I want reviews but I know what I have to do so I will see you next week after stuff happens lol love yas bye C:**


	8. Blaine

**Name: Blaine Anderson **

Blaine was Kurt's Boyfriend well I think they're engaged now I haven't seen either one of them in a while probably because I haven't really been to New York in a wail. Blaine used to go to Dalton Academy where Kurt went to school to get away from the bullies cough cough Kurofsky cough cough. Any way so Kurt and Blaine went to school and were in the warblers together. They tied at sectionals with us but lost regionals were apparently they fell in love. So the next year Kurt was back at McKinley and too much surprise Blaine came too. Of course Blaine got into the New Directions and I'll admit I was jealous but still I was there longer and then he just came in and stole my thunder and well that sucked. It's like Mercedes said it would probably be the Blaine and Rachel show but it wasn't that year we all worked together. After that Blaine and I became sorta friends and he kinda helped out when I took over for Mr. Schue so now a days I'm glad to say that I knew Blaine Anderson.

**Still don't anything and I'm sorry I haven't posted for this story in like forever but whenever I tried to type my laptop was being really annoying and wouldn't give me a picture cause I'm now saving up for a new one so I'm gonna try to finish up and move on but I hope you enjoy what's coming up.**


End file.
